Forgotten Past
by kimeno-pebols
Summary: (WK/SM fic) During a mission the WK boys encountered Usagi and kept her in their custody. What if one of them falls for her and ...what?! Usagi has an AMNESIA?! *a/n & preview up**
1. The Mission

Kimeno_pebols: I don't own weiss kreuz or sailormoon. If I do then Aya will be mine! Mine I say, mine!!!!!!!!!! (out of nowhere a doctor came out) Doctor: Yes, Aya is yours. Now let us go to your room and don't forget to drink your medicine.  
  
"dialogue" 'thinking'  
  
Chapter 1: THE MISSION  
  
"If you girls aren't going to buy anything, get out of the shop!" shouted an annoyed Aya. The girls, who are the receiving end of the redhead's fury, just giggled in return and continued to pest the four guys.  
  
It would have been a usual day for the guys - girls swarming the shop trying to take a peek to the four bishounens who are working in the flower shop, Yohji flirting with most of them, enjoying the attention his getting, Omi blushing every now and then whenever some girls gives him a compliment and Ken avoiding the lot of them. Except for the fact that a fuming Aya was yelling to bunch of girls. Usually Aya would just treat them with complete indifference not even acknowledging them. But today it was different, Aya's eyes are blazing with anger and his eyes are furrowed with annoyance.  
  
The other three boys were baffled by their friend's reaction. Even Aya is shocked from his reaction.  
  
"C'mon Aya chill out.", said Yohji. "After all they've come all the way from school just to gaze adoringly at me." The girls in the shop just giggled some more, making Aya more annoyed.  
  
Aya just snorted back in return. 'What the hell is wrong with me?!' screamed by his mind. 'The last time this happened to me was when that bastard Taketori ruined my family's life.', unconsciously Aya's grip at the rose his holding tightened, embedding thorns in his hand.  
  
"Aya!", exclaimed Omi. "your hand, it's bleeding! What were you thinking?"  
  
Aya was saved from answering when the bell above the door of the shop sound, making it known that a new customer just came in.  
  
'Oh great! Another drooling female.' Aya groaned inwardly.  
  
"Hi boys! Nice day outside isn't it?" The new customer was no else but Manx, surely bringing another mission for the Weiss Kreuz.  
  
While Omi was bandaging Aya's hand, Ken and Yohji were bustling the girls out of the shop and flipping the sign to "CLOSE".  
  
* IN THE BASEMENT *  
  
"So what brings you here?" drawled Yohji while lounging lazily on the couch. "You already decided to accept my invitation for a date?"  
  
Manx chose to ignore Yohji's question and taunting. "You guys have a mission from Persian." Said Manx. She inserted a tape into the VCR and pushed the play button.  
  
A man filled up the TV screen but his face can't be seen. "Weiss Kreuz, you have a new mission. Reports of young ladies being rape and then killed were issued this past few days. It is said that they all have needle marks found on their arms, insinuating that the killer drew blood from the victim's arms. Your mission is to kill the person responsible for these killings. Our source believed the person in question is Mamoru Chiba, a student doctor working for one of Takatori's clinics."  
  
"Here are some pictures, physical descriptions, hangouts and his likes and dislikes.", said Manx as she handed out folders to the guys.  
  
"Hey, who is this hot babe with Mamoru in this picture.", asked Yohji while holding a picture of Mamoru embracing a young blond girl.  
  
"That lady in the picture is his fiancée, Usagi Tsukino.", Manx handed out another set of folders, documents about Usagi.  
  
"Ouch, already taken?! Wow, Mamoru is one lucky devil.", exclaimed Yohji and holding his heart at the same time as if in pain.  
  
"If you ever encountered Usagi during your mission, please keep her in your custody, our sources also believed that she is an important factor for Reiji's future plans."  
  
"Why? What is so important 'bout her?", asked Ken. "I mean I admit she is pretty but that is all I can see."  
  
"That's all you need to know.", informed Manx. "So, mission accepted or not?"  
  
"Mission Accepted.", replied Aya.  
  
* SOMEWHERE IN TOKYO *  
  
A man was assisting a young lady into his apartment. The man has a black hair with faint blue highlights, while the lady has hairstyles in two meatballs atop her head with streamers of blond hair up to her knees. The lady is Usagi Tsukino while the man is Mamoru Chiba.  
  
"Mamo-chan, where are we going?" asked Usagi while walking blindly. It was already dark in Mamoru's building only the faint light of a lamp post across the road is their source of light, not to mention Usagi is also blindfolded. "Normally I would have loved surprises, Mamo-chan. But I still didn't forgive you fully for pricking me in the arm the other day.", continued Usagi while unconsciously rubbing the needle mark on her arm.  
  
"Usako, you know I'm really sorry 'bout that.", said Mamoru pleadingly. "Besides were already here inside my apartment." They are really indeed inside Mamoru's apartment. Mamoru turned on the lights and help Usagi get into the living room.  
  
"Mamo-chan, why are we inside your apartment?", she curiously asked. "You know I have that senshi meeting in about an hour. And Raye's going to kill me if I'm late again." Noises can be heard in the background.  
  
"Mamo-chan?", asked a getting scared Usagi. "Where are you? What are you doing?"  
  
"Just a moment.", he replied.  
  
Then out of nowhere a rose was given to Usagi and at the same time her blindfolds were untied. Usagi, adjusting to the sudden brightness after being blindfolded, realized that they are already in the dining room and right in front of her is a romantic dinner date for two.  
  
"Ummm, Mamo-chan what is the occasion?" questioned a still surprised Usagi.  
  
"Usako, why what's wrong 'bout preparing a perfect dinner date for my lovely fiancée.", he replied. "After all I'm trying to cheer you up, about what happened to Naru. And also don't worry about Raye and the others. I already called them up; I told them that you're having dinner with me." And with that last statement Usagi's nerves relaxed again and they started eating.  
  
Midway to their dinner the phone rang.  
  
"Wait a minute Usako, I'll just get that." He then went into the living room and picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi.", he said to the person in the other line.  
  
"Yeah she is here."  
  
"Of course, I'm sure she's the one."  
  
"Okay, I'm going to bring her around later. Yes with my research. Ja ne."  
  
"Who was that?" asked Usagi. But when Mamoru came back from the living room, there is something different about him. "Mamo-chan?"  
  
"I think it's time for you to know the truth Usako.", he drawled while walking slowly to where Usagi stand.  
  
Usagi shivered at the way Mamoru talked. "Mamo-chan you're scaring me."  
  
"Usako, do you remember Naru, your bestfriend?", he asked, still walking slowly to Usagi.  
  
"What's that got to do with what is happening.", asked a now petrified Usagi. She is inching towards to the door out of the apartment.  
  
"Everything.", he said. "She was one of best morsel I've ever tasted."  
  
"You've ever tasted?", echoed Usagi. Fear is now very evident in her voice.  
  
"Remember? She was raped and then murdered.", said Mamoru while smiling evilly.  
  
Reality now dawned into Usagi. "You were the one who did that to her?! How could you do that?"  
  
Mamoru just shrugged his shoulders. "It was needed desperately for my research."  
  
"Reaserch?"  
  
"Okay now your echoing is annoying me.", growled Mamoru. "The research lab I'm working for are having this experiment wherein we need the blood and the body of person who has the strongest spiritual energy. Of course I have to do some searching by taking blood samples of girls."  
  
When Usagi heard that she looked at the needle mark in her arm. "You took my blood without my knowledge?!"  
  
"Stop interrupting me.", said a now annoyed Mamoru. "To get on about my story, yes I took your blood sample. And surprise surprise the person I was looking for was nobody else but my lovely fiancée."  
  
"Wait a minute, if that is all you needed. Why the hell did you kill and raped all those girls.", exclaimed Usagi. She is now a meter or so away from the doorway.  
  
"Why not? They are all beautiful and I'm a healthy man. You do the math. And as for the fact that I killed them they might tell, after all not all of them are willing you know."  
  
Right now Usagi moaned with disgust. 'This is not the Endymion I know from the Silver Millenium. Why didn't I realize that before?!, because I was so lovesick and I'm a baka. Maybe Raye is right I am an odango atama. I have to get away from here.'  
  
"And lucky you, you're next in line in the list of my victims.", continued Mamoru. "But then your also different from the others I'm not going to kill you. You are still needed for more experiments. But I'm not going to deliver you just yet, first I'm going to taste your and you delectable body."  
  
"Don't you dare get near me.", shouted Usagi. "Don't ever touch me again." And then she raced to the door desperately trying to get out.  
  
Unfortunately Mamoru has quick reflexes with being Tuxedo Kamen. "You're not going to get away that fast." He brought his arms around Usagi's waist and lifted a struggling Usagi into his bedroom."  
  
"Get your hands off of me you baka!", she shouted. "Somebody help me!!! Help!!!!"  
  
"Nobody is going to hear you.", informed Mamoru. "This apartment is sound proof you know. Now let's get down to business." He tosses her on top of the bed and started getting his clothes off. He was only naked waist up when Usagi attempted again to get out of the apartment. But she was again caught and Mamoru using his body weight for preventing her to escape, started kissing her neck.  
  
"Mamoru!!! Stop it!!!! Get off .", she was suddenly interrupted because now Mamoru was kissing her brutally on the mouth. Mamoru moaned enjoying the moment; he didn't realize that tears are now running from Usagi's face.  
  
'This is not happening to me. This is just a dream a nightmare. Any moment now, my Mom is going to wake me up.' But it was not a dream and Mamoru's hand is slowly creeping up to her thigh towards her crotch. "Stop it!!!!!" Suddenly a blinding light covered Usagi's body throwing Mamoru off of her and launching him across the room.  
  
* OUTSIDE THE APARTMENT *  
  
"Yohji are you sure this is the right place?" asked Ken. "It sure is pretty dark here."  
  
"I'm sure.", Yohji replied. "I use to date someone from here. I think it was. I forgot her name." Ken only sweatdropped.  
  
"This is not the time for reminiscing.", informed Aya. "We have a mission to complete. Now Omi, what is Mamoru Chiba's apartment number?"  
  
"Aya's right you guys.", agreed Omi. "Anyway according to the reports it's number 6, the one in front of that black car."  
  
"Hmmm. It means our target is at home.", observed Yohji. "I wonder if that hot babe is with him." No sooner that the words were out that they heard a shout.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!!!" And then a flash of light can be seen from Mamoru's apartment. The Weiss Kreuz hurriedly barged in the apartment and went straight into the bedroom. The sight that welcomed them left them stunned. Usagi, clothes disarray, is sitting upright from the bed and Mamoru, from across the room, is struggling to get up. Only Usagi noticed the strangers that barged into the apartment.  
  
It was like in slow motion for Usagi. The blood-red redhead, seizing the moment, stabbed Mamoru in the chest. And then she screamed and fainted.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Gee could this girl scream.", said Yohji while lifting the unconscious blond inside the flower shop. "And why am I the one lifting her?"  
  
"You're the one who volunteered, remember?", said Ken.  
  
"How was I to know that she will be this heavy.", said Yohji while desperately trying to balance Usagi's weight. "I mean she looks not that heavy."  
  
"Ahh, but then looks can be deceiving.", mocked Ken.  
  
"Hey, Omi where will I put her."asked Yohji.  
  
"I think it will be better if we put her in the guest room.", replied Omi. He then opened the door of the guest room for Yohji to enter. Yohji carefully placed Usagi onto the bed. "I think it will be best if we just asked her tomorrow morning."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Usagi was awakened in the middle of the night. Memories from last hours suddenly appeared in her head. 'I can't believe that really occurred. How could this happen to me. I mean I just saved the worlds many times, and this is what the gods paid me in return?! I don't want to remember anymore. This pain in my heart is slowly killing me. I know now what to do.'  
  
"Holy Ginzuishou, hear my plea. The princess of the moon summons you." Suddenly a crystal came from Usagi's chest, it is glowing brightly. "Grant my wish oh Holy Ginzuishou. Please erase my memories. Erase the pain. Free me from my sufferings. And let me live normal again." The crystal glowed more as if understanding her mistress' plea. A bright white light enveloped the room, and then suddenly disappeared as if it never even happened.  
  
Not far away in Juuban, seven people bolted awake from their slumber with one thing on their mind.  
  
'Usagi-hime'  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
kimeno_pebols: Hi guys! Sorry about that earlier. I forgot to take my medications again. Didn't mean to scare you guys. Don't worry it will never happen again, that is if you guys REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!!! Doctor: kimeno where are you? It's time for your nap. Kimeno_pebols: Eeeep!!!! Guys I have to go now!!!! Ja ne!!!!!!! 


	2. Amnesia and four strangers

Kimeno_pebols: If you guys are looking for the disclaimer it's on the first chapter. I don't like to repeat it again it just breaks my hearts. * sniff sniff *  
  
Anyway, gomen you guys if I haven't uploaded latelty. Actually the second chapter is already done, I'm just kind of like lazy to type it. And if you guys are looking for the crazy doctor, let's just say he's in a happy place. * evil smirk *  
  
You know the drill: "dialogue" 'thoughts'  
  
Nevertheless on with the story!!!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 2: Amnesia and four strangers  
  
"Forgive me Serenity-hime.", Pluto thinking sadly. She was at the Time Gates watching the whole thing again. "If only I could do something, but the Time Stream prevents me from acting anything that could disrupts it. You weren't suppose to feel this. You have too pure a heart to deserve it."  
  
"I think it's time to inform the others." With that being said, she opened a portal, step through it and then disappeared. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The blinding light of the sun greeted Usagi when she opened her eyes. She blinked them trying to leave the sleepiness from them. When she opened them she realized that a pair of brown eyes were looking straight at her. Of course what a normal breathing person could do in a situation like this but to .  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She bolted from the bed and pushed the stranger out of the way. She was running straight at the open door. Since she was busy escaping from the stranger, not exactly looking to where she's heading, she bumped into someone, lost her balance and fell on her butt.  
  
Usagi discovering that she is with two unfamiliar MALE persons inside the room, scampered backwards until she was cornered on the wall. "Iiiiiieeeeeeeee, don't kill me I'm too young to die!!!!!!! Who are you guys?!?!?! And what in Kami's name do you want with me?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Miss Tsukino, daijobou desu ka?" asked the boy with brown eyes.  
  
""Answer my question!!!!!!" shouted Usagi hysterically.  
  
"We are not here to hurt you.", answered the brown-eyed boy. "You were unconscious when we found you. And we brought you here to treat your wounds."  
  
"We?" echoed Usagi.  
  
"Gomen my manners." replied the brown-eyed boy. The person that Usagi bumped to still didn't say anything. "By the way, watashiwa Tsukiono Omi and the person on the doorway is Fujimiya Aya. So are you okay Miss Tsukino?"  
  
"Tsukino? . Is that my name?", asked a confused Usagi. Now, Omi was baffled by her reply, Aya as usual just rose one eye-brow.  
  
While the two were contemplating what to do, Usagi observed the both of them. 'Omi, the brown-eyed boy who startled me awake, has a blondish-brown hair and medium in height. Hmm. I think we are about the same age.'  
  
'Aya, the one I bumped into, has the reddest hair she ever seen. I've never that kind of red hair before,its so dark that it looks like blood. And his eyes, Kami his violet eyes, you could drown in them. Not to mention he's tall and has a strong lithe body.'  
  
'I wonder what he looks underneath.' Usagi blushed at the direction of her thoughts.  
  
"Aya what are you doing there standing at the doorway?", asked someone from behind Aya. The owner of the voice came into view. He is also a male w/ long honey-blond hair and green eyes. He is also tall and strongly built like Aya.  
  
"Hey the tenshi is already awake!", he exclaimed. Usagi blushed at the compliment of calling her a tenshi.  
  
"Yohji, getting desperate enough to flirt at Aya.", said a mocking voice as he also came into the room. He is a brown-haired male w/ green eyes. His body also built like the other two but not as tall but taller than Omi.  
  
"By the way, this guys are also with us when we found you last night.", stated Omi. "Yohji is the blond one and Ken is the other one."  
  
"Ummm. minna, I think it will be best if we leave Miss Tsukino first to take a bath.", Omi continued. "Let's just to her later at breakfast."  
  
"Arigato, Omi-kun,", thanked Usagi and she smiled warmly at him. Then everyone left the room, to leave Usagi but one of them lingered then it was necessary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* In the kitchen *  
  
"So, Omi what happened?", asked Yohji. He was curious about the blond tenshi.  
  
"Omi,", Aya asked, "why doesn't she remembered her name?"  
  
"I think she is suffering temporary amnesia." Omi replied.  
  
"How did that happened?" asked a confused Ken. "Didn't we check her last night and as far as I know she doesn't have a bump on her head."  
  
"There are other ways for amnesia to happen.", clarified Omi. "In her case, maybe she willed herself to forget everything."  
  
(Kimeno_pebols: Boy is he ever close to the truth.)  
  
"You mean kind of like she commanded herself to have amnesia?!", exclaimed a perplexed Yohji.  
  
"Hai, that is correct. She willed herself to forget all the bad incidents that happen last night. But as it happened she not only didn't remember what happened last night but also her past.", said Omi.  
  
While the guys pondered on that piece of information, Omi interrupted to ask them 'bout something. "Hey guys, didn't you feel something last night? It was during our mission and again around midnight."  
  
"Felt something?", said a thinking Ken.  
  
"Was it something like being calm or serene?", replied Yohji.  
  
"Yeah it was kind of like that."  
  
Their discussion was interrupted when certain blond came hopping down the stairs. "Ohayo minna!!!!!!" greeted Usagi as she came into view. She smiled warmly to all of them. But her gaze lingered on a certain red-head.  
  
"Ohayo, Tsukino-san.", greeted back Omi. He can't help but smile back. There is something about the blond that people just can't help but to be comfortable around her.  
  
"Oh please call me Usa-chan.", said Usagi. "After all we're practically the same age. And goes with the rest of you. Besides Usagi is my name. It is my name, isn't it Omi-chan?"  
  
"Hai, it is.", confirmed Omi.  
  
"I forgot to ask you guys," inquired Usagi. "how did you guys found out that that is my name?"  
  
"Uhmm. you see", stammered Omi.  
  
"It was in your belongings.", Aya said smoothly.  
  
"My belongings?" echoed Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, when we found you your things were scattered everywhere.", said Ken. "Wait a minute I'll get your things." Ken then went out of the dining room to the living room. Five minutes later he came back bringing a pink tote bag w/ white bunnies on them. Then he handed it down o Usagi, who warily received it.  
  
When she opened it, there are only a few things inside: a school ID, stating that she is studying highschool, but as to what school can't be known, because the name of the school was not readable. (Kimeno_pebols: gee that really helps a lot.) a hair brush, a couple of hair clips, a wrist watch-tv thingy, that is a wreck (kimeno_pebols: in case you're wondering that is the communicator that every senshi have to contact each other.) a pen w/ a crescent moon engraved on it (kimeno_pebols: that is the lunar pen, you disguise yourself and everything) and also a few yens.  
  
"Arigato, you guys for saving me for whatever happened to me last night.", thanked Usagi. "For keeping me here and everything."  
  
"Usa-chan, it was nothing.", said Omi.  
  
"No, you guys done so much for me.", stated Usagi. "You even gave me clothes to wear." She is wearing a black top w/ the logo of a white cross on the fornt and denim shorts. (kimeno_pebols: * sigh * the irony of it) "And for that I'm very grateful for you all." She then hugged and kissed them on their cheek.  
  
Omi was blushing furiously. Yohji and Ken were grinning like fools and Aya . Aya was just as usual nothing. But if you look very closely a faint tinge of red can be seen on his cheeks. (kimeno_pebols: oh my gosh!!!!!!! He is blushing!!!!!!!! Kodak moment!!!!!!!)  
  
"Let's now eat breakfast.", said Omi trying to divert their attention.  
  
"Yipeeeee!!!! Breakfast!!!!!! I am so hungry!!!!!!!" Usagi happily exclaimed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* near Mamoru Chiba's apartment *  
  
It was already nearing noon and the complex was empty of people since everyone are at their jobs. Four figures can be seen at the front of building.  
  
"Are you sure it really happened?", asked the first person.  
  
"Have I ever steered you guys wrong.", replied the second person.  
  
"Can you guys just move on, I have some homeworks to do.", grumbled the third person. "And I have better things to do than hear you guys fight."  
  
The four figures then went inside Mamoru's apartment. When they went inside they were greeted by the smell of death. They moved inside the bedroom, and the sight that welcomed them didn't even alarmed them, on the bed is Mamoru Chiba dead.  
  
"Hmm . they did a great job, for someone so new to business.", praised the first person.  
  
"God must be really be crying now!!!" said insanely by the fourth person.  
  
"We are not here to admired their work.", interrupted the second person. Then the second person went into the study table and retrieved something. It is a folder filled with documents.  
  
"I never did like the bastard.", said the third person. "He is always stucking up with the boss."  
  
"At least he's smart enough to get the job done.", uttered the second person. "The boss will at least be happy with this.", pointing to the folder with documents.  
  
And with that a sudden gust of wind blew into the apartment, then the four strangers are gone. As if no one was even inside the apartment just now. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kimeno_pebols: who do you think those four strangers are? What is inside the folder? What job did Mamoru finished? What is happening to Aya? What will happen to our heroine Usagi?  
  
That's it you guys the second chapter. Pls. R and R!!!!!! If I received 10 or more reviews I might upload the next chapter by this weekend if not let's just wait and see!!!!!  
  
Anyway I like to thank these people for reviewing my work: Authoress*Crest, Angel-Goddess, Moonbeam, Lady Espelle, Patricia16, Zpan Sven, Black Aura-Sama, Lady Light, White Ivy, LilShortey. Arigato again you guys!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. AN & preview

Kimeno_pebols: Hi minna!!!! I'm really happy that so many people reviewed my story. Eventhough it didn't reach my desired total number of reviews. Anyway here is a little gift to you guys. Well I wouldn't consider it a gift or anything since it's no really a complete chapter. It's more of a preview of what is to come. So if you guys want me to update it sooner, MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! On with the preview of chapter 3.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++  
  
He walked towards her. He is like a panther, that's stalking his prey. Well in this case the prey is Usagi.  
  
She started walking backwards, so as not to be up close to him. He terrifies her. He made her feel things that she hasn't felt before.  
  
But the odds were against her, she is already backing up the wall and she has no more places to escape to.  
  
"This is not funny anymore."  
  
"Who said it was funny.", he said.  
  
"Stop fooling around."  
  
"I'm not fooling around." He hovered over her and his arms are on both sides of her head, trapping her. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "This is what you want, right?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean.", replied Usagi. She can feel his breath on her face.  
  
'He smells nice.', thought Usagi. "So masculine. Like pine cones and vanilla, all rolled in one. I LOVE vanilla. I wonder what it feels like to touch him.  
  
"Liar.", he murmured. His lips are now only centimeters away from her lips.  
  
Right about now, Usagi is burning for him to kiss her already. The thoughts on her head are now getting wilder, more lustful.  
  
"Please.", she whispered, her voice weakened from the passion she's feeling.  
  
As if answering her plea, he kissed her softly in the lips. When his lips touched hers, it was such lightness as the brush of a butterfly's wings.  
  
Usagi moaned in response and unconsciously started pulling him closer by putting her arms around his neck.  
  
He countered it by encircling her waist with his arms.  
  
With the tip of his tongue he opened her mouth, then pulled her upper lip gently between teeth. Over and over again he kissed her so, each time more slowly than the time before.  
  
Usagi leaned on him, and he slowly drew back until he could look into her eyes.  
  
"Aishiteru Usagi.", he said his voice soft and filled with love.  
  
"Aishiteru .  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kimeno_pebols: Bwahahahahaha!!!! I'm so mean!!!!!!!! This is what happens when people don't review!!!!!!  
  
I intentionally didn't put the man's name there. So you guys have to review so that I can upload the chapter 3 sooner!!!!!!  
  
Ja ne!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
